


Cockroach Vignette #4: Came Back Haunted

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki在他的牢房裡不總是孤單一人</p><p> </p><p>Refuge系列翻譯第五篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #4: Came Back Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroach Vignette #4: Came Back Haunted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075695) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



 

「你在看什麼？」Steve問他。

Loki從書本抬起眼。「你可能會稱呼它們為童話故事。」

「就像白雪公主那一類的故事嗎？」Steve翻身仰躺，雙手枕在頭下，眼睛盯著天花板。「唸給我聽。」

翻過書頁，Loki在唸出內容之前假意地嘆了口長久忍耐對方無理取鬧的氣。它們是古老的傳說；比Odin將Loki如戰利品般帶回家並永遠使Odin的偉大遺產蒙塵更加古老。Loki沒有提到這些，他只是一字一句唸出書本的內容。

「我希望我能碰觸你。」Steve突然開口，打斷Loki的朗讀。「我希望我們可以做愛。」

Loki閉上了眼睛。「Steve。」

「我知道。」Steve朝隱隱閃爍著金色光芒的牢房牆壁點了下頭。「我們有個觀眾。」他臉上大大的微笑在其他人看來可能十分天真無邪。但Loki知道，即使是善良正直的美國隊長也會帶有一絲惡作劇念頭的。

他感覺到能量的波動然後闔上書本。一彈指間，Steve的幻像消失在一道微微閃爍的光中。

「你在和誰交談？」Frigga問他。

Loki慢慢轉身，從床上站起來面對Asgard之后的影像。「那不重要。」

Frigga仔細看著他。「他是誰？在你離開時與你在一起的人。」

「不重要的人。」Loki避開她的問題。他將手上的書冊放到那堆Frigga帶給他，高度漸漸增加的書山上。

「他對你一定有些意義。」Frigga堅持。

「就只是個情人。沒有比這更多的關係。」Loki快速地回答，希望能結束她無止盡地提問。

「沒有？」Frigga溫柔地笑了下，她的微笑又加大了些。「顯然還有很多你沒有告訴我的部分，Loki。」

「如果有的話又如何？」Loki轉向她，朝關著他的牢房揮了下手。「現在又有什麼意義？我會老死在這間牢房；這是眾神之父的目的，不是嗎？」

「那麼如果我能將他帶來這裡呢？你的這名情人。」

「不行！」Loki憤怒地大喊。他停下，閉上眼睛深呼吸幾次。「他…早就結束了。我懷疑他是不是還記得我。」

Frigga和藹地對他微笑。「你並不容易讓人忘記。」

「求你。」Loki開口。然後他吞下剩餘可能說出口的話。再也不重要了。沒有人會相信他的，無論是在Asgard或Midgard。

所有他剩下的就是等待Thanos的出現。

他幾乎沒有在聽Frigga徒勞地述說Asgard的近況。他一點也不在乎將他丟進這間地牢等死的人。他所做的一切都是為了保護他們。他所拋下的一切。為了他們。

「Loki。」Frigga出聲。

Loki意識到自己正盯著牢房的牆壁，完全忽略了Frigga剛剛在說的話。「我分心了。」

她移動到他身邊，美麗而哀傷的眼睛看著他。「你想念他。」

閉上眼睛，Loki試著擠出一個微笑。「想到渾身疼痛。」他轉身，不敢讓自己的視線和Frigga對上。「但一切都不可能了。」

「為什麼不可能？」

Loki朝著牢房張開雙手。「我的判決已經被宣告了。我的餘生將在這牢籠內度過。還有什麼未來可言嗎？」

「總會有方法的。」

苦澀的笑聲在他能阻止自己前從口中逸出。他曾相信總有辦法能救Steve，能救Midgard，還有Asgard。而他所得到的是一間牢房。

「你切勿放棄希望，Loki。」

他已經聽過那句話。他背對著Frigga直到感覺她離開。他視而不見地看著一個又一個掠奪者被帶入牢中。和平會再度來臨，而九界終將歸於Asgard的控制下。

「她愛你。」Steve在他身後開口。

Loki鬱悶地嘆了口氣。Steve的幻影就連他希望他不在的時候也會出現，好似被他的潛意識召來。「就像任何一位女性能愛的那麼多，就有個怪物被帶到家中並養育而言。」

所有他想要的，就是轉身回到床上張開雙臂擁Steve入懷，然後忘記所有一切紛紛擾擾。夜晚，他床邊的空蕩就如死亡本身一般冰冷。Steve的幻影，雖然外觀看起來栩栩如生，卻無法模仿他皮膚的觸感或呼吸時的熱氣；他的胸口沒有心跳讓Loki確認Steve是活著的。活著，安全，對於Loki從他身上取走什麼毫不知情。

「你會原諒我嗎？」Loki輕聲問著。「如果你記得的話。」

「我當然會。你知道我會的。」

無用的慰藉。這個幻覺很完美，就如Loki希望和夢想的一般完美。他無法保證Steve還能夠原諒他。「沒有我你會過得更好。」

「那不是真的。我想和你在一起。無論什麼代價。」

這個隊長的堅定、固執的忠誠，都只是拙劣的模仿。Loki和Steve在一起時曾得到的慰藉和快樂在這牢獄內都變成了折磨。他曾取走Steve的記憶，當他真正想做的是扯出他自己的那一份並藏得遠遠得永遠不再傷害他。

他真正的懲罰不是這間牢房。是那金髮藍眼躺在他身邊的虛假影像。他知道當他轉身，會看到Steve皺著眉頭，嘴唇緊緊抿著；他會表現出十分擔心Loki的樣子。

真正的懲罰和圍繞在他四周的牆壁無關。

他轉身時臉上帶著微笑，儘管那幻影不會在乎他是否微笑。他經過高高疊起的書山，拿起剛剛看的書。

「我們唸到哪兒了？」


End file.
